


To Haven

by Dovahgriin (orphan_account)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family Issues, Fantastic Racism, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Religious Conflict, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dovahgriin
Summary: Caterine de Chalons believes in the Inquisition. Her mother does not.





	To Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, as all of my work is. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr (https://dovahgriin.tumblr.com/) where I scream about Dragon Age and Skyrim, mostly.

Word of the Inquisition has spread throughout Thedas after the Conclave was destroyed and the Breach temporarily sealed. In Orlais, is it a particularly poignant topic, given that the late Divine Justinia was 'one of theirs'. In the household of Adelaide de Chalons, wife of Maron Trevelyan, it is a topic much-debated amongst the family.

" _Non!_ No child of mine will be joining a heretical order!" A vase smashes in the doorway of the solar, sending an elven servant scuttling for cover. 

" _Maman!"_ A younger, less shrill voice cries out in response, " _Maman_ , they are the only ones who can _help!_ The Herald of Andraste is healing the rifts in the sky and helping people while he's at it!" A derisive snort can be heard in response.

"A _Qunari mage_ is _not_ the prophet of the Maker's Bride."

"Qunari or not, mage or not, the mark on his hand is a sign of...of _something_."

"Yes, _something_ being demonic forces."

"Why are you so _cynical_? Just because _you_ do not believe does not mean it cannot be true." A pause, and then, "Or are you _scared_ to believe?"

A slap rings out in the silence that follows.

"You will _not_ go to Haven, Caterine. That is final."

"... As you wish, _ma dame_."

~*~

 

It is the dark of night when the door to Cat's chambers creaks open. A figure cloaked in shadow slips out and silently moves through the moonlit halls of the manor, ducking through the darkness between pools of light. They reach the kitchens, pulling a rough-woven sack from beneath their cloak and begin to fill it with victuals; breads and cheeses, some apples, a wineskin, some spices not easily found in the west of Thedas.

Footsteps sound in the hall leading out of the kitchen and the figure freezes.

"Kitty?" Odette de Chalons rubs at her eyes with the hand not clutching at her stuffed bear.

Caterine sighs and pushes back her hood. Her sad grey eyes shine like silver in the dark. "Yes, _mon coeur_?"

"Are you going to the Inquisition?"

"... " _There is no point in lying to her if she already knows._ "Yes."

There is a flurry of movement and suddenly Cat's arms are full of her baby sister. " _Sois en securitie, Cat."_

_"Je ferai de mon mieux, ma cherie_." Cat presses a kiss to Odette's forehead. She would take her sister with her if she could protect the two of them together, but she cannot. Shadows are her expertise, and a child is not so easy to disguise. "I must go, Odette. _Maman_ does not understand, but hopefully she will forgive me, in time. I love you, little dove."

"I love you, too." With a sad smile, Cat vanishes into the shadows, leaving her baby sister standing barefoot in the kitchens as she clutches her bear to her chest.

 

~*~ 

 

The going to Haven is slow, not helped by the fighting between mages and Templars on the main roads. Cat cuts through the woods, avoiding contact with other travelers. At one point, she spots a Dalish encampment in the distance but gives the elves a wide berth. She knows that the Dalish elves would likely not appreciate a human stumbling into their hunting grounds; not that she can blame them. Elves and humans have a turbulent and bloody history, after all.

Cat encounters a rift while passing through the Dales. While she does not go near to it, she does watch it for a moment, fascinated by the raw power crackling in the Veil-tear. Briefly, she wonders what her cousin, Evelyn, would make of it. Mages, after all, can see things differently than others. It  _is_ one of the reasons they are so feared in many circles. Curiosity mostly satisfied, Cat makes to continue on her way to Haven when she comes across a group of Dalish elves fighting several reanimated corpses and a demon of rage. She sighs - her plan to not stop until she'd hit the foothills of the Frostbacks was foiled - and draws her daggers. 

One of the Dalish warrior shouts in alarm when she throws herself into the battle. A feral grin twists Cat's mouth when her blades find purchase in the back of a corpse's neck. Her wrists twitch, and the rotting head is snapped from bony shoulders. The rest of the fight does not prove to be an easy one, however. The rage demon bellows its fury when an elven archer manages to catch it in the forehead with an arrow. With a roar, the demon doubles in size. Cat nearly drops her daggers.  _How can it_ do _that?!_

Sweat beads on her brow as Cat focuses all of her effort on the demon. Her blades do little to no damage against the magma of its body, and it soon becomes clear that the demon cannot be harmed by blade alone. Cat dances about the demon, slipping in and out of the shadows. The elven mage gathers frost and lightning in his hands, forgoing the use of a staff altogether after the demon sets the lyrium-imbued wood aflame. He yells something. Cat does not hear him. She buries her daggers into the demon's back. Flames lick up the metal of her knives, melting the silverite as though it were ice. The heat transfers into her hands and wrists and she screams. The mage lets loose the spell he has been holding. Rime forms over demon and woman alike as lightning arcs through the air. The scent of ozone and burnt flesh fills Cat's nostrils. Her vision goes black.

 

~*~

 

Cat wakes to the sound of a crackling fire and low murmuring. She doesn't open her eyes, but the voices fall silent.

"Thank you for aiding us,  _shem_." A cool hand on her brow sends a wave of restorative magic washing through her, relieving most of the burning in Cat's skin. She mutters appreciatively, coughing as her throat's dryness makes itself clear. A cup is brought to her lips, and she drinks.  _Water. Thank the Maker_. Cat's eyes flutter open. 

An elderly elven man kneels beside her, healing magic flowing between them. She gives him a weak smile. He does not smile back.

"I am Keeper Hawen, of Clan Telsymal. My clan's scouts were able to return safely, thanks to your efforts." Keeper Hawen's mouth puckers around the words, as though they are sour. Cat coughs, clearing her throat.

"I... My name is Caterine. Thank you for healing me, Keeper Hawen." Something changes in Hawen's eyes with the respectful tone she takes. Cat continues, "But I must go. I am on my way to Haven, to join the Inquisition."  _And I need to leave_ now _, especially if_ maman _sent her men after me_. She moves to stand, successfully getting to her feet before vertigo has her sitting back down. 

"I'm afraid you were badly injured, in part to my First's carelessness." Hawen sends a dry look towards the Dalish mage that Cat had fought beside. The man has the presence of mind to look contrite.

Cat shakes her head in protest. "It's my fault, Keeper. I was in the way of his casting." 

Hawen's eyes narrow. "Even so, I feel we must repay you. Your daggers were lost to the demon, unfortunately. Our master craftsman, Taniel, has offered to replace them." He motions for another elf to come forward, and takes a package from them that he hands to Cat. In it are two finely crafted knives. "They are enchanted with spirit runes, to aid in your battles."

The Orlesian noble is struck speechless. "These are...  _beautiful_. Thank you, Keeper Hawen." She pauses. "Is this ironbark? I've never seen it myself."

Hawen nods in answer. Cat looks, awestruck, at the elf. " _Merci beaucoup_. Thank you so very much."

The Keeper looks vaguely uncomfortable with the gratitude shining in her eyes. "It... it is no matter, Caterine. Let it not be said the Dalish do not repay their debts." With that said, he stands, brushing the dirt from his robes. "If you truly mean to leave, be sure to rest frequently, and take potion every night. You... you can apply directly on your burns, as well, to numb the pain if it becomes too great."

Cat takes the man's words for what they are - a dismissal. She inclines her head, "Thank you, once more, Keeper. I will repay your kindness, somehow."

 

~*~

 

The Frostback Mountains are colder than Cat expected.

She spends most of her hike shivering violently.  _Nobody warned me it would be so chilly_ , she bemoans silently.  _Nobody ever mentions the weather when they gossip of the Inquisition_.

After several days traversing the mountain paths, she reaches her destination.

_Haven._

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations:**  
>  Non - No  
> Maman - Mother/Mom (informal)  
> Ma dame - My lady  
> Mon coeur - my heart  
> Sois en securitie - stay safe  
> Je ferai de mon mieux, ma cherie - I will do my best, my darling  
> Shem(len) - quickling, human


End file.
